Disneyland Funtimes
by MissJulia
Summary: This story is in travel logs. Pleas R
1. Summer Vacation Bore

"I'm soooooooo bored" said 13 year old Michelle Tanner.  
"I wish Dad would let us go on vacation" said 17 Stephanie.  
"I know, I want to go to Disneyland." said Michelle.  
"We never got to go to Disneyland" said Stephanie "Last time we were going to go, we got fogged in"  
"I don't remeber that." said Michelle.  
"You were too little." said Stephanie.  
"Girls, I couldn't help overhearing your coversaition." said Danny Tanner " I've got everyone tickets to Disneyland for 5 days"  
"Yipee!" shouts Michelle in excitment "I always wanted to go to Disneyland"  
"When do we leave?" asks Stephanie"  
"First thing tommorrow morning." says Dannny "Is Vicky coming?" asks Michelle Vicky is Danny's Fiance. They got engaged a few days after Michelle had her riding accident the year before.  
"Yes, I got stuck taking Kimmy Gibbler again." said Danny.  
"Oh no, not Ol' Chicken Feed." Says Stephanie Kimmy is Michelle and Stephanie's 23 year old sister, DJ's best friend.  
"I can't wait until we leave." said Stephanie " Me either" said Michelle in glee.  
"Are we driving?" asks Michelle.  
"Yes" said Danny "You girls better get some rest because we are getting up bright and early." 


	2. Stephanie's Log

Today we are leaving for our trip. Dad rented out and RV so we can "sleep." I don't know if we can sleep with all thi excitment. Our summer vacation has been such a bore, so this is a big plus for our lives. Here is all the rides and attractions that everyone wants to go on: 

_**DJ: Fantasmic, Big Thunder Railroad and shopping**_

_**Stephanie: Splash Mountain, Haunted Mansion and character dinner**_

_**Nicky: Dumbo the Flying Elephant, meet the charachters and Whinne the Pooh ride Michelle: Small World, Peter Pan and Enchanted Tiki Room**_

_**Alex: Toontown, Monorail, and Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters**_

_**Kimmy: Snow White's Scary Adventures (Sounds like it fits her face), Sailing Ship Columbia, and Pirates of The Carribien**_

"Are we all ready" asks Danny "Yes" shouts out the rest of the group

"Dad, I have my license, Can I drive?" asks Stephanie "

No honey, this trip is too long for you to drive" says Danny "Dad, you're treating me like a baby again." whispers Stephanie "

Well okay, but only for a little while" said Danny


	3. Michelle's Log

_We got to Disneyland about an hour ago. From what I have seen so far, it looks big. I've been to Disney World once for my Uncle Jessie's band concert. That was fun, except when Stephanie got mad at me for butting in a head of her. I get to share a hotel room with Stephanie. Nicky and Alex have their own room. Kimmy and DJ share a room. Aunt Becky and Uncle Jessie share a room. Dad and Joey share a room. Dad is trying to get us to take a nap, but I don't feel like it. Me and Stephanie are just watching TV. _

" Michelle, If they have that princess thing, can you let me go before you?" asked Stephanie

"Sure, I already was the princess once. It wasn't all that great." said Michelle

"Girls, are you ready to go to the park?" Danny asks

"Yes, let me grab my camera" says Michelle.

"Okay" said Danny.

"I'll meet you downstairs, Dad" says Stephanie


	4. DJ's Log

_I like it here at Disneyland. I went here once when I was 4 with mom and dad. I barley remember it so, this is great. I'm also happy that Kimmy and I get to go off on our own with out any little kids. That means that we can do anything that we want to do. I bought this really cute collar for our new Black Lab puppy, Molly and a nice t-shirt for myself._

"Hey, Deej, wanna go on Pirates of the Carribien?" asked Kimmy.  
"Sure, but last time I went here when I was little, I was scared of it" says DJ.

---------------Flashback--------------------

"Oh I know what we should do next" says Danny "What?" asks Pam "Lets take DJ on the Pirates of the Carribien" suggests Danny "Won't she be scared?" says Pam "Mabye we should ask her first" says Pam.  
"Okay" replies Danny "Deej, how would you like to go on the Pirates of the Carribien?" asks Pam. "What is that?" asks DJ "It's a boat ride" says Danny "Cool, that sounds neat" says DJ

5 Minutes later on the ride:

"GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!" screamed DJ

"We can't honey" said Pam

-------------------- Back to reality-------------------------

"DJ, are you okay?" asks Kimmy.  
"Yeah Kimmy, I just was thinking about somthing" says DJ.  
"Are we going on or not?" asks Kimmy to DJ.  
"Yep" says DJ


End file.
